


Meet The Author

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [51]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: The end of six months.





	Meet The Author

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me when I say that I wrote this on May 28th, the day when I turned 16, and not today. It was just a hectic couple of days, and I'm only transferring this now.  
> In conclusion, these last six months were fun but stressful. My grades slipped during the first couple of months of this, and it was only when I thought to give up Town of Salem, which was having a toxic influence on me, that I began to salvage them. Even so, I produced some pretty good content, and I beat the record for how many words I wrote in one day (December 23, 8364 words).  
> But even so, in a world of Alexander Hamiltons, I'm...not one. And that's okay. Everyone has their own method of writing, and mine is taking it slowly and not being constrained by a schedule.  
> The purpose of this was to practice character description (rushing to get things out and also mainly writing fanfiction takes that skill out of a person). Hope you enjoy!

Throughout the last six months, I have written you stories. I have described founding fathers and helpless kings and medieval warriors, tragic loves and happy ones and none at all, my own characters and borrowed ones and myself. Mainly, I've told stories about other people. So it is only fitting that I close this series with one about myself.

The first thing that you should know about me is that I almost didn't forgive myself that last paragraph. It was too pretentious in my eyes, and too conceited.

Imagine 5 foot 9 of lanky awkwardness, never quite fitting in, constantly fidgeting, shy even among close friends. Imagine wide forest green eyes behind cat's eye classes, semi-big nose and full pink lips set in a roundish face dotted with beauty marks. Imagine brown hair a little past the shoulders, usually down but sometimes in a messy ponytail, and a tanned body, legs covered in scratches from shaving and bruises from rock climbing. Imagine all of those things, and you have me.

Usually, you can find me in either T-shirts in shorts or cute dresses; in the winter, it's sweaters and jeans. I _adore_ beautiful things. I'm quite a romantic, but no one ever believes me when I say that.

It's easy to see why. I've always been considered smart - I have that analytical mind that makes me the go-to for math help among my friends - and for those who don't know me well, it's easy to pass me off as the quiet intellectual sitting behind her shell. I've lost count of how many people refer to me as the person who seems innocent before she opens her mouth.

But my parents always told me that I was both left-brained and right-brained, creative and analytical, a writer and a scientist. I can do anything I want to, they said, if only I applied myself and developed street smarts.

I mess up all the time. Sometimes, it feels like I can't go a day without somehow fucking up. I'm an emotional person - I get nervous whenever I get a comment on this site because I'm afraid that it could be hateful - so this usually makes me cry, but it happens anyway. All the time.

I used to make jokes about being a "human disaster," and I still hold the firm belief that I am. But my friends never fail to cheer me up when I feel like absolute shit, and neither does my family.

Pages and pages wouldn't be enough to describe my little ragtag bunch, and a couple-word description wouldn't do them justice. But trust me when I say that I love them all, that nothing makes me happier or cheers me up better than spending time with them, and that whenever I feel like shit, they are there for me.

And you. Writing makes me happy because of you. I blush like a kid whenever I get kudos or a comment, and I love to lose myself in my own writing on the bus or home alone at my desk (if you wanted to know my favorite places to write, here you go).

So this has been fun. Thank you so much for this wonderful, wonderful experience. I don't know what I would do without you.

Peace out. I hope we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what comes next?  
> Well, I'll be taking a huge break from posting on this site. I'm exhausted from writing all this, and I honestly just want to relax, do summer assignments, vacation, etc.  
> HOWEVER, I will be writing my piece for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology, so keep an eye out for that when I'm allowed to post it in September! I might also write the occasional fic when I get the idea. Don't expect non-stop writing like what happened for the past half a year, though.


End file.
